


He Wasn't Always A Monster. (But He Has Always Been Mine.) Monsters Are Made, Not Born. (So Take Him Away And I Will Rise.)

by RoseKnightRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eichen | Echo House, Fluff, M/M, Marin Morrell (mentioned) - Freeform, Memory Loss, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate (platonic), how i wanted season 5 to start, may continue one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseKnightRed/pseuds/RoseKnightRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eichen House just wasn't Peter's cup of tea, but why can't he leave Beacon Hills? What is his wolf trying to tell him?</p><p>Stiles doesn't know why he feels so betrayed, both himself and on Malia's behalf.<br/>What on the board isn't he seeing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wasn't Always A Monster. (But He Has Always Been Mine.) Monsters Are Made, Not Born. (So Take Him Away And I Will Rise.)

"Peter.......... Peter.... Peter!" 

Peter woke with a start, finding his temporary home in the abandoned cabin he came across just outside Beacon Hills eerily silent and empty. He hadn't heard much of any life after his escape of Eichen House, if it could even be called an escape. Seducing the random guard and his second crazy nurse merited his leave as simply sneaking out of school like not too long ago. Peter didn't know if Morrell had anything to do with this ease but who was he to question her motives or ignorance? 

Why he's still at this god-awful cabin is beyond him. He can't return to Beacon Hills. He's supposed to be dead and now a wanted escapee. Yet he can't bring himself to leave after his quick shelter turned into two weeks. The single story, open spaced shed of a cabin shows no evidence of life before him for maybe longer than before the fire. 

Crunch. Oh look, another hole has made its way through the wall.  
Damn fire!  
Breathe!

He breathes a scent that has persisted the wear of time here. More of a presence, once. Peter hasn't felt this 'himself' in years. The scent like a foreign comfort yet so familiar. His wolf grasping at it, trying to show him what he's forgotten. 

"Yeah? Now who's found themselves a new little wolf-den! What about those network of underground caves hidden deep in the woods?" a voice in his mind snickers, somehow soothing to his wolf.

He's imagining voices now. And why does the voice sound so young? Peter doesn't think he's heard that voice before but the words resonate in the back of his mind.

A full moon? Soft, unmarked, pale flesh? No, skin that perfect would be fair, not pale! Moles? Eyes of whiskey, almost beta gold; but he just knows, if they were of a wolf, they would be blue! The memory just out of reach, he whines holding back his howl.

\----

"Stiles?.... Stiles!" Malia pulls the teen from his nightmare. They had come back full force along with his panic attacks after Mexico (again). 

They had gotten even worse after he and Malia broke up and she stopped sleeping over; the nightmares and panic attacks.

They were too close, she said he was more like a big brother or her coyote called him her alpha. He agreed that he loved her more as a sister and was as overprotective as a parent. So when she wasn't there for him to protect, his unconscious was inconsolable. But once they settled into the new roles, they still felt incomplete. Like something (or someone) was missing. 

This nightmare was new though. He was back in the living-room with duct-tape over his mouth. No, not him. The nogitsune. He was watching from eyes he didn't control while Peter circled him. Predator versus predator with Stiles in the middle. 

It was almost poetic. Peter challenging the nogitsune for his prey (Stiles), where Stiles had challenged Peter for his prey (Lydia) not that long ago. 

But the ending changed. 

Instead of Peter telling Scott how to free Stiles, the nogitsune charmed him to his side. How did he charm Peter(!) while portraying Stiles? And why did Stiles feel such utter Betrayal at the thought? 

He watched as the nogitsune promised a partnership. Promised Scott all to Peter to become alpha again. Promised him Malia's (he called her their pup) safety. And in return, all he wanted was loyalty and to try a 'relationship'. The nogitsune explained that it got lonely and fighting its host didn't help. That it had been called upon in revenge for a 'loved one' so often he'd see what the hype was about but with someone that could keep up with him. Included: who better when it gives Peter what he wants but cannot have after all his transgressions.

Stiles's nightmare shifted to Mexico (the last time) and he was working alongside Peter to save Scott. Listening to Peter give Malia tips on the upcoming fight and recognizing the spark of paternal pride in his eyes as Malia fought brought pride to his own eyes. Until...

Peter had set it up. 

He wanted Malia to kill Scott for the alpha spark. 

She almost did. 

The betrayal flared again. As well as a protective instinct saying Malia was not ready for that kind of power and this was going to hurt her even more than she had been. He would not let her break further. Especially at the hands of Peter. 

Rewatching an unconscious Peter be taken god-knows-where by Deaton had felt as utterly 'wrong' as it had before. Something in him was setting off red flags. There were more opponents at play. He couldn't see the whole fucking board!

He wanted to howl but all that came out was a whine as his pup woke him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted here:  
> http://roseknightred.tumblr.com/post/100947853016/the-how-season-5-better-start-if-they-know-whats
> 
> I have no idea why I chose the title but I'm sticking with it...
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think and if I should kick my butt back in gear to continue this or leave it as is. I'm always open to critique and suggestions. And feel free to continue or spin off if you like, just send a link my way so I can fangirl! ♥
> 
> \-----  
> Update: hiatus-ing my works includes this one so it'll stay 1/1 for a while instead of 1/? even though i have written more...
> 
> \----  
> Update:  
> Thank you for the comments!  
> I am 250 words into the next chapter but only know so far as to how i want it to go (i do have some later things planned out) so if you have any ideas or whatnot please share! And if your ideas don't make the cut for this fic, i may use it in one of my others or do a short for it. <3


End file.
